


Непредсказуемый поворот событий (An Unpredictable Turn Of Events)

by stary_melnik



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Villains, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Роксана всегда называла Мегамозга предсказуемым. Как ему это изменить?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unpredictable Turn Of Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845782) by [BeetleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen). 



Сегодняшняя ночь была теплее, чем обычно, поэтому Роксана даже не потрудилась зашторить окна в спальне. Она жила на одном из последних этажей высотки, так что не было причин беспокоиться о том, что кто-то мог за ней подсмотреть. Вот оно, преимущество жизни в высотном здании.

Другим таким преимуществом были балконы по всему периметру квартиры, включая маленькую французскую террасу перед окном спальни. На террасе хватало места только для маленького столика и пары плетёных кресел, но поскольку она располагалась на той стороне здания, что не выходила на шумные городские улицы, то обеспечивала желанное уединение.

Роксана совсем недавно вернулась домой. Сегодня рабочий день длился до безумия долго и утомительно, и сейчас ей хотелось только лечь в кровать. Сбросив туфли, она прошла через маленькую комнату и взяла расческу. Лениво проведя ею по волосам, она устало отложила её обратно на столик. Она расстегнула лифчик и вытянула его прямо через футболку, а затем наконец стянула с себя джинсы и почти рухнула в постель.

Часы показывали уже за полночь, и Роксана проклинала Хэла за то, что он не смог отвезти её домой. Пришлось ехать на такси с водителем-новичком, который совершенно не ориентировался в городе, поэтому Роксана добиралась до дома вдвое дольше обычного. Она бы не возражала, если на следующий день не надо было вставать в шесть утра, но даже мысль о ещё одном тяжёлом рабочем дне мешала заснуть.

Однако Роксана знала один хороший способ, который всегда помогал ей уснуть. Стоило попробовать и в этот раз. А если не получится, то хотя бы поможет расслабиться.

Она провела день, штудируя полицейские отчеты о последнем побеге Мегамозга из тюрьмы, который произошёл тем самым утром. Её впервые дали просмотреть записи с тюремных камер, и она была поражена тем, сколько раз он смог сбежать. Зачем вообще его запирать, если все знают, какой у него послужной список и завидные способности к бегству? Она вспомнила один из отчетов, где было указано самое короткое время его заключения. Оно составляло всего семь минут. Роксана второй раз за день почувствовала благоговейный трепет.

У Мегамозга был блестящий ум, и трудно представить, почему он пошёл по преступному пути. Он легко мог направить свои способности в доброе русло, и Роксане было интересно, почему он этого не делает.

“Хотя следует отдать ему должное, он действительно круто смотрится в своих кожаных костюмах. Хорошим парням нельзя такое носить...”

Так, стоп, откуда это взялось в её голове? Наверняка просто сказывается тяжёлый рабочий день. Да, должно быть так. Когда она хоть на секунду задумывалась о том, что Мегамозг хорошо выглядит?

Ну ладно, был ещё один раз, он не похищал её целых два месяца, а когда она наконец очнулась в до боли знакомом кресле, то заметила, что на его лице появилась бородка, которая очень ему шла и которой точно не было во время их прошлых “свиданий”.

Он был так мило взволнован в ожидании её реакции, что ей захотелось его немного порадовать. Тогда она сказала, что он выглядит ещё более злодейски, чем обычно. Мегамозг так воодушевился её комплиментом, что к следующему похищению сделал подобие бонусной карты, которую назвал “КПП” или “Карточка постоянного похищения”. Роксане было очень интересно, какая награда её ожидает, когда она соберёт все штампы, осталось всего два свободных квадратика.

“Может, он позволит мне погладить свою бородку?” Она тихонько рассмеялась.

Ей было интересно, где он сейчас. Возможно, в своём “злодейском логове”, где бы оно ни находилось. Разум перенёсся к последнему похищению: она, как обычно связанная, сидела на стуле в середине холодной комнаты, обитой металлом. Роксана помнила все ситуации, когда он целеустремленно подходил к ней, пытаясь произвести впечатление своими злодейскими монологами, но их тет-а-тет всегда прерывал всеобщий герой в белой накидке.

Она вспомнила, как однажды их лёгкий флирт уже начал приобретать опасный оттенок, когда неожиданно потолок взорвался и сквозь бетонную пыль влетел Мачомен, готовый в очередной раз отправить преступника за решётку.

Если бы она была честна с собой, то призналась бы, что временами пунктуальность Уэйна её сильно раздражала. Она даже могла бы признаться, что её очень занимает вопрос о том, что должно произойти, чтобы он покинул своё убежище чуточку позднее.

Как и каждая девушка, в старших классах и колледже она встречалась с одним или двумя плохими парнями, и она думала, что с годами закончила западать на этот тип мужчин. Но правда в том, что Мачомен, в отличие от Мегамозга, вообще ничего не сделал специально для неё. Конечно, он был мил, если не занимался самолюбованием, но в нём было слишком много хорошего, а она всегда втайне хотела парня, который был бы на тёмной стороне.

Мегамозг не просто был на этой стороне, он стал её главарём.

Правая рука рассеянно скользнула под одеяло к бедру.

“Что бы случилось, если бы Уэйн так и не появился тогда?”

Роксана всё ещё пыталась размышлять, пока её разум плавно заполняли мечты.

Она представила себе Мегамозга, одетого во всю эту скандальную обтягивающую кожу, нависающего над ней, своими руками фиксирующего её руки на подлокотниках старого кресла.

Они оказались фактически нос к носу, она могла ощутить жар его дыхания на своём лице, когда он окажется ещё ближе. Их губы разделяет всего несколько миллиметров...

 

* * *

Мегамозг был очень доволен сегодняшним побегом из тюрьмы. Уже к полудню они с Прислужником планировали очередное похищение Роксаны Ричи. Они собирались похитить её сегодня ночью. Вернее, он собирался. В прошлый раз Роксана назвала его предсказуемым, и будь он проклят, если она окажется права.

Да, он сам заскочит к ней домой и застигнёт её врасплох. Ему отлично поднимала настроение сама мысль об этом. В последний раз, когда он позволил себе усмехнуться по этому поводу, Прислужник окинул его довольно пренебрежительным взглядом, и Мегамозгу пришлось умерить оптимизм. Но ничего, у него будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы злобно рассмеяться, когда он вырубит Роксану и перекинет её тело через плечо.

Да, сегодняшнее похищение обещает быть самым лучшим!

 

* * *

Их губы наконец соприкоснутся. Роксана представила себе тепло синих губ, которые скользят по её собственным, искрящийся жар языка, пробующего на вкус её язык. Она немедленно приоткроет рот, чтобы впустить его, и он с жадностью этим воспользуется.

Её рука тем временем уже была между ног, а два пальца выводили маленькие круги вокруг ноющего клитора.

Та часть её мозга, которая кричала о том, как это неправильно, умолкла совсем недавно, так что Роксана была вольна полностью отдаться своим мечтам. В некоторых фантазиях она представляла, как он наклоняется к её стулу, упираясь в неё возбуждённым членом, пока целует и кусает её шею. В других Мегамозг развязывал её и откидывался в собственном кожаном кресле с высокой спинкой, а она забиралась сверху, прижимая его руки к бокам, и практически пожирала его рот.

Она почти чувствовала, как его щетина щекочет её нежную кожу. Роксана оказывалась на спине, а его лицо находилось в опасной близости к тому месту под одеялом, которое она сейчас так лихорадочно гладила.

Из её горла вырвался низкий стон, когда сила её разума заставила Мегамозга раздвинуть ей ноги и погрузить язык туда, где она больше всего жаждала его неправомерных действий.

 

* * *

Мегамозг впервые отправился в апартаменты Роксаны, и только после того, как он заехал в пару тупиков, нашёл правильную часть города и припарковался рядом с высоткой.

“Предсказуемый, да? Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда я появлюсь со стороны пожарного выхода...” — подумал он, подавляя очередной приступ хихиканья.

Конечно, появиться со стороны парадной двери было бы также непредсказуемо, но он не хотел идти на риск и сталкиваться с людьми по пути наверх. Прислужник всегда пользовался этим способом, но он использовал для маскировки голограмма-часы, так что этот вариант отпадал.

У Роксаны был большой балкон со стороны города, там можно припарковать летающий мотоцикл, но согласно словам Прислужника, был ещё один маленький балкончик прямо возле спальни. И он, как думал Мегамозг, прекрасно подходил для того, чтобы удивить её.

Он медленно и тихо начал подниматься по пожарной лестнице.

После почти получасового непрерывного подъема Мегамозг пришёл к выводу, что любая физическая нагрузка такого рода — не для него. Мышцы на руках затекли и начали болеть, и он уже сожалел, что просто не оставил мотоцикл на большом балконе. Хотя это было бы предсказуемо, потому что она услышала бы его приближение за милю. Ему определённо следует установить глушитель на байк.

Оставив позади ещё несколько пролётов, Мегамозг оказался прямо под террасой Роксаны. Чтобы успокоить дыхание, пришлось немного постоять там. Он хотел казаться совершенно невозмутимым, когда распахнёт двери. Может, она даже закричит.

Он осторожно поднялся на несколько ступенек и уже собирался поставить ногу на балкон, когда увидел, что происходит в комнате. Он еле удержался, чтобы не упасть, так как колени предательски подкосились.

Его жертва лежала в своей постели, голова была запрокинута, изо рта то и дело вырывались стоны, а рука быстро скользила по плотной ткани трусиков. Покрывало было сброшено и валялось на полу рядом с кроватью, колени дёргались, когда она приподнимала бёдра навстречу пальцам.

Глаза Мегамозга расширились до размеров блюдец, он с силой сжал перила лестницы, бешеный ритм участившегося сердцебиения грозил скорой смертью.

Он почувствовал, как по лицу и ушам быстро расползается румянец, и готов был поспорить на все незаконные деньги в своём логове, что теперь его кожа приобрела яркий оттенок фиолетового.

Он понял, что стоит с разинутым ртом и поспешил закрыть его. В голове началась настоящая война — уйти, или остаться и наблюдать за развернувшейся сценой. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Роксана издавала такие звуки, кроме как в своих самых смелых мечтах, конечно. Мегамозг провёл множество одиноких ночей, представляя свою жертву во всех возможных и невозможных позах, но всё, что происходило сейчас, было не в его воображении, и выглядело намного лучше, поэтому он не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

Роксана почти достигла пика, с её губ уже готовы были сорваться какие-то слова. Пальцы начали двигаться всё интенсивнее, она что-то шептала.

— М-м-м... М... — она начала стонать гораздо громче.

Злодейское сердце упало. Конечно, во время столь интимного момента она думает о Мачомене. Он как раз собрался разочарованно уйти, когда она чуть ли не закричала:

— М-Мега... МОЗГ!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы действительно думали, что Мегамозг уйдёт просто так?

Он уже собирался уйти, когда услышал, с каким возбуждением Роксана выкрикнула его имя. Дьявольская ухмылка отразилась на синем лице, Мегамозг в одну секунду пересёк маленький балкон и сдвинул стеклянную дверь.

— Ты звала?

Его слова были встречены диким криком, Роксана молниеносно подняла упавшее одеяло и накрылась им. Хотя после того, что он мог увидеть ранее, она сильно сомневалась, что у неё осталось хоть какое-то достоинство.

— Как восхитительно ужасно с вашей стороны, Мисс Ричи, постоянно отвергать мое предложение стать “злой королевой”, когда в реальности вы... — Мегамозг не успел закончить, потому что ему в лицо неожиданно полетел маленький будильник.

— Убирайся!

— О, хо-хо, вам придётся придумать что-нибудь получше, моя дорогая. Вы так громко звали меня, предполагаю, что вы всё-таки чего-то хотели? Нет? Не торопитесь, у меня вся ночь свободна... — Мегамозг не скрывал широкой непристойной усмешки на синих губах. Роксана почувствовала знакомую дрожь между ног, посмотрев на его обнажившиеся белые зубы, ярко блестящие во мраке.

Она никогда ещё не чувствовала себя столь уязвимой. Обычно ситуация всегда находилась под её контролем, особенно когда речь шла о Мегамозге. И даже во время похищений Роксана всегда владела обстановкой. Но сейчас в её постоянном похитителе было что-то особенное, и она — пристыженная и вспотевшая — полностью находилась в его власти. Роксана внезапно поняла, как сильно эта его сторона на самом деле заводила её.

— Мы все иногда хотим погрузиться в мечты, Мегамозг. Тебе ли об этом не знать, — Роксана старалась казаться равнодушной.

— И разве вам не повезло, что ваша мечта просто проходила мимо? — у неё перехватило дыхание от знойного глубокого тона его голоса. — Я собирался снова доставить вас в логово. Я придумал столько дьявольских планов для вас, Мисс Ричи. Так много злобных замыслов, — с каждым словом он делал шаг в её сторону, пока не оказался вплотную к её кровати, — так много подлых намерений...

Роксана кое-что заметила. Несмотря на всю уверенность его поведения, несмотря на нахальное выражение лица и дразнящую ухмылку, глаза всегда выдавали его. Брови злодея угрожающе изогнулись, но глаза отражали нечто совершенно иное. Именно тогда она поняла, что Мегамозг никогда не сделает ничего против её воли, и если она попросит остановиться, он сделает это без колебаний.

И это возвысило его в её глазах больше, чем что-либо другое.

Разумная часть мозга говорила о том, что пора прекратить фарс и попросить его уйти. Но она быстро сдалась под напором скрытой от мира части, которая хотела протянуть руку, схватить лицо Мегамозга и поцеловать его гигантскую голову.

Что Роксана в точности и сделала.

На долю секунды глаза Мегамозга расширились от удивления, но затем он с удовольствием прикрыл их. Роксана заметила, как уголки его рта дёрнулись вверх, без сомнения, расплываясь в глупой фирменной улыбке, а затем она почувствовала, как аккуратно подстриженные волосы на его подбородке щекочут её лицо. Возбуждение увеличилось разы, и руки, которые она держала на его лице, опустились ниже. Она схватила его за плечи, медленно потянув за собой.

Мегамозг обнял её и углубил поцелуй. Его разум подсказывал, что моменту подходят слова “сейчас или никогда”, поэтому он не терял времени и провёл языком по её губам. К его удивлению, она почти сразу же приоткрыла рот, и Мегамозг был вовлечён в захватывающую битву языков со своей любимой жертвой. Её прекрасный рот и сладкий язычок помутили рассудок, и внезапно для себя он оказался в её власти, лёжа под Роксаной на её же кровати. Он не собирался давать событиям разворачиваться в таком ключе, поэтому как можно скорее поменял позицию, чтобы снова оказаться в доминирующем положении. Если он собирался и дальше играть роль уверенного в себе злодея, он должен был вернуть лидерство.

Роксана почувствовала, что Мегамозг резко переместился и в долю секунды снова оказался сверху. Он прижал её руки к бокам и с жадностью впился в губы. Она инстинктивно обвила ногами его тонкую талию, и пока он покусывал и тёрся об неё, сильнее прижалась к его телу.

Её действия на мгновение ошеломили его, и Мегамозг прекратил поцелуй. Он скрыл свое удивление, наклонившись и прошептав ей на ухо:

— О, да ты довольно долго ждала этого момента, не так ли? — Роксана содрогнулась от его низкого волнующего голоса. Шум её прерывистого дыхания был похож на музыку для злодейских ушей, и он почувствовал, что и так тесные кожаные штаны стали ещё теснее. — Так же, как и я... — он резко прижался к её бёдрам, вызвав у Роксаны глубокий стон.

— Ты грёбаный изверг... — выдохнула она, прежде чем он вжался в неё с новой силой, снова заставляя стонать. Она взглянула на него своими большими голубыми глазами, и Мегамозг снова оказался полностью в её власти.

Как один единственный человек может творить с ним такое? Первобытная часть его мозга подсказывала просто раздвинуть ей ноги и войти в неё до самого основания; трахать до тех пор, пока они не станут мокрыми от пота, пока не превратятся в непонятный клубок розовых и синих конечностей. Сама мысль об этом заставляла член всё больше твердеть. Пришло время снова взять инициативу на себя. Мегамозг привык к тому, что у него всегда и без предупреждения забирают то, что ему дорого, поэтому пока это возможно, он собирался потакать своим и её прихотям, а задать сейчас лишние вопросы можно и позднее.

— Просто скажи, чего хочешь, Роксана, — Роксана слегка опешила — Мегамозг никогда не называл её по имени за все годы, что похищал её, — я сделаю всё.

Она притянула его ближе к своим бёдрам, их губы касались друг друга, а её дыхание опаляло его лицо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Своим ртом, — шёпот сорвался с её губ, но она не хотела, чтобы её слова звучали для него, как приказ, — пожалуйста?

Мегамозг почувствовал ударение на последнем слове, и к нему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

— Умоляй меня.

Роксана почувствовала, что становится всё более влажной, но это же смешно! Внезапно идея умолять своего похитителя о чём-то, показалась ей уже не такой дурацкой, как раньше.

— Пожалуйста, Мегамозг. Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Ты мне нужен...

Роксана не успела закончить предложение, как его затянутые в перчатки руки сорвали мокрые трусики вниз и отбросили куда-то вглубь спальни, прежде чем снова переместиться к её бёдрам. Он снова начал её целовать, но уже не в губы. Он покрыл поцелуями её бедро, оставляя лишь лёгкие касания на мягкой плоти, двигаясь всё выше и выше. Она инстинктивно развела ноги в сторону, предоставляя ему полный доступ. Роксана потрясённо втянула воздух, когда почувствовала его дыхание в опасной близости от своей самой интимной части тела. К такому уверенному в себе Мегамозгу она может и привыкнуть.

Он внезапно остановился и начал стягивать перчатки, ему отчаянно хотелось почувствовать её кожу своей, но Роксана перехватила его на полпути.

— Перчатки не снимать, мистер...

Мегамозг понял, что снова ухмыляется.

— Ах, а ты у нас извращенка, да? Если бы я всё это время знал, что когда я связывал тебя, ты втайне этим наслаждалась! — его клыки блестели в лёгком свете луны. — О, мы могли бы так здорово повеселиться, — он сжал её колено так, что Роксана ахнула, — ты так отзывчива. Но ничего, я поиграю с тобой прямо сейчас.

Прежде чем она успела собраться с мыслями для достаточно остроумного ответа, он языком проник в её горячее и влажное влагалище.

Роксана не могла поверить в происходящее. Она находилась в своей кровати, в собственной квартире, где ей делал кунилингус городской суперзлодей. И она не могла придумать ни одного другого места, где предпочла бы сейчас находиться.

— Мегамозг... — Роксана откинула голову на подушки и положила одну руку ему на затылок, притягивая ближе. Глубже. Его щетина царапала её, и это сводило с ума, она начала лепетать, — о да... о боже, да...

Эго Мегамозга стало вдвое больше, и с каждым новым криком Роксаны, он чувствовал, что гордость только росла. Роксана Ричи, женщина его мечты, стонала его имя. В экстазе, не меньше! Одной мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы у злодея закружилась голова, но он быстро сосредоточился на поставленной ранее задаче.

Мегамозг остановился всего на секунду (чем вызвал у Роксаны бурный протест), чтобы скользнуть пальцем во влагалище. Она снова выгнулась, но уже под более острым углом, и он почувствовал, как она сжимается вокруг него. Ощущения были просто восхитительными, и после того, как Мегамозг дал Роксане время смириться с присутствием его обтянутого в перчатку пальца, он начал им двигать. Она коротко и рвано дышала и очень скоро снова стонала от наслаждения.

В очередной раз вытащив палец, он решил добавить ещё один. А затем и третий. С её губ сорвался слишком громкий стон, и он испугался, что зашёл слишком далеко, но Роксана схватила его за запястье и притянула ближе, будто боялась, что он остановится.

Внутренний голос подсказал ему двигать пальцами внутри неё, и он был вознаграждён за эту идею ещё одним наполненным похотью стоном. Некоторое время он продолжал в том же духе, иногда меняя темп и слегка поворачивая пальцы по или против часовой стрелки, чтобы держать её в напряжении.

Тот же голос посоветовал ему, что большой палец тоже должен что-то делать, и после того, как он несколько раз надавил на её клитор, пронзительный всхлип Роксаны подсказал ему, что он сорвал джек-пот. В ответ он лениво обвёл кончиком большого пальца маленький комок нервов.

Роксану бросило в дрожь, и её бедра начали с большей настойчивостью подтягиваться к его руке. Одного взгляда на её лицо было достаточно, чтобы понять — Роксана была близка к оргазму. Мегамозг ускорился; движения пальцев становились всё более и более интенсивными. Роксана, казалось, не возражала, а на самом деле даже поощряла его.

— Жёстче! Быстрее! Да... ДА! — волна спазмов от самого лёгкого до сильного и пронзительного содрогнула её тело, и Мегамозг почувствовал, как она сжимает его пальцы так сильно, что он задался вопросом, насколько здорово будет ощущать её вокруг своего теперь до боли набухшего члена.

— Выкрикиваешь моё имя? Я ведь могу и привыкнуть к такому... — он снова наклонился к её губам. Роксана почувствовала собственный вкус на его языке, и у неё внезапно возникло желание попробовать, каков он на вкус. Ей больше ничего не хотелось, кроме как сейчас же скользить губами по всей длине его твёрдого члена и сосать до тех пор, пока он жёстко и быстро не кончит.

Стесняться было нечего, поэтому она позволила одной руке скользнуть от его плеча к выпуклости в штанах. Роксана была вознаграждена вздохом, Мегамозг вжал бёдра в её мягкую ладонь. Она обвела пальцами кожу его костюма, и он чуть не заскулил.

Она поняла его внезапный приступ уверенности в себе. Когда кто-то находится полностью в твоей власти, когда ты слышишь, как он издаёт подобные звуки — это как наркотик. Роксана чувствовала себя самой важной женщиной в мире — Мегамозг, величайшая заноза в заднице Метросити, сейчас был буквально у неё в руках, издавал самые возбуждающие, почти умоляющие звуки, пока её пальцы водили круги по его промежности.

— О, Мисс Ричи...

“Мисс Ричи, да?” — Роксана задумалась — он, похоже в состоянии эйфории, звал её по имени всего минуту назад. Неужели теперь он хотел подчиниться ей? Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы вывести её из пост-оргазмического ступора.

Если он хочет подчиниться, она ему позволит. В голову пришла заманчивая мысль о том, чтобы оседлать его, и вместе с тем возбуждение снова накрыло её, током пронзив всё ещё пульсирующий клитор, оставляя после себя ноющее чувство.

— Как мне раздеть тебя, большой мальчик? — ухмыльнулась Роксана и с удивлением поняла, что Мегамозг в ответ покраснел, маска уверенного в себе злодея полностью сошла с его лица.

— ...Я, м-м-м, — даже в темноте комнаты она могла разглядеть на его лице выражение сильного смущения. Она снова погладила его сквозь одежду и услышала, как у него перехватило дыхание.

— Не волнуйся, я нежно, — второй рукой она толкнула его на матрас, и он лёг на бок рядом с ней. — Так что, есть у этого костюма молния? — Мегамозг побледнел, его щёки стали темнее.

— Да... На спине... — Роксана расстегнула шипастую накидку на его плечах и вместе с плащом бросила её в угол. Она обняла его за шею, и её тонкие пальцы на короткое время соприкоснулись с чувствительной кожей, вызвав у злодея еще один рваный вздох. Он опустил затянутые в перчатки руки ей на плечи, и Роксана могла почувствовать, какой трепет невольно у него вызвала.

— Тебе же не больно? — Мегамозг в ответ лишь с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Я ношу высокие воротники не без причины... — его щёки теперь ярко вспыхнули. Это действительно имело смысл, она невольно обнаружила одну из его эрогенных зон. В голову пришла злодейская мысль, она слегка царапнула ногтями позвонок у основания шеи и почувствовала, как он двинул бёдрами ближе к ней и издал низкий стон, — искусительница...

Роксана кокетливо прикусила губу и приподняла бровь, она уже нащупала молнию и начала медленно тянуть её вниз, пока она не остановилась внизу спины. Затем её рука скользнула под костюм и нагло обхватила задницу Мегамозга, вызвав у него потрясённый вздох. Его глаза были широко открыты, что немного озадачило Роксану. Он был так уверен в себе всего несколько минут назад. Может, она двигалась слишком быстро?

— Мегамозг, я могу остановиться, если ты хочешь. Я понимаю, для тебя должно быть странно, что сейчас я доминирую, но...

— У меня нет проблем с тем, что сейчас ты доминируешь, — Мегамозг прервал её прежде, чем она закончила свою фразу. — По правде, мне это даже нравится... — его щёки окрасились в невозможный оттенок фиолетового. — Но я не человек, и мне кажется, ты немного об этом забыла.

Настало время Роксаны заткнуть ему рот — они открыли совершенно новый вид поцелуя: поцелуй, который должен был показать злодею, насколько на самом деле необоснованны его страхи. Роксана никогда бы не поцеловала его с такой нежностью, если бы не думала так. И это лучшая часть в её работе и жизни — её честность.

Она взялась за расстёгнутые стороны его костюма и начала медленно стягивать его вниз, всё время не отрываясь от губ Мегамозга. Роксана стянула чёрную кожу костюма вместе с ненужными перчатками. Она предполагала, что всё его тело такого же синего цвета, что и голова, но и представить себе не могла, что ей представится возможность увидеть это своими глазами. У Мегамозга был худой, но не долговязый торс. У него было меньше мускулатуры, чем у некоторых её знакомых, но она всё же немного была. Шести кубиков, конечно, не было — просто мягкий слегка изогнутый живот, к которому ей так и хотелось протянуть руку и ласкать. У него был самый симпатичный пупок, что она когда-либо видела, и два маленьких тёмных соска, которые затвердели от прохладного воздуха в комнате. И только благодаря этому Роксана заметила, что дверь, ведущая на террасу, всё ещё открыта.

Она мягко оттолкнула его на спину и села сверху. Роксана наклонилась и взяла в рот его сосок, а он запустил руку в её волосы. Ему очень нравились волосы Роксаны.

Она немного подвинулась и, стоя на коленях, через бёдра стянула остатки костюма, остановившись только когда добралась до сапог, которые тут же принялась лихорадочно расстёгивать. Как только костюм и сапоги были успешно сняты, Роксана громко рассмеялась — на трусах Мегамозга красовалось лицо Бэтмена, но она тут же заткнулась, увидев почти болезненное выражение на его лице.

— О боже, прости... Но детские трусы с Бэтменом? Серьёзно? — она закусила губу и улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, сложновато найти бельё моего размера.

— Ты чертовски милый; я хочу съесть тебя, — она стянула ткань по его худым бёдрам и отбросила её через плечо лёгким движением руки.

И вот он. Голый. В квартире Роксаны Ричи. В её спальне, не меньше. И у него всё ещё была сильная эрекция. Мегамозг позволил себе немного расслабиться, когда Роксана не выбежала из квартиры с диким криком. Это, по крайней мере, утешало. Чуть позже он заметил, каким голодным взглядом она смотрела на его член.

— Думаю, пришло время вернуть должок за умопомрачительный оргазм. Не возражаешь?

Он хотел ответить, но слова не приходили в голову. Его огромный разум был совершенно опустошён и всё, что он мог сделать — это кивнуть.

Роксана начала покрывать поцелуями его шею, постепенно двигаясь к бёдрам, останавливаясь, чтобы насладиться восхитительными стонами, которые он издавал. Она провела языком по внутренней стороне его бёдер и почувствовала, как он содрогнулся. Член дёрнулся, и на кончике появилась похожая на росу капля преякулята. Настало время избавить Мегамозга от страданий.

Она обхватила его пурпурно-синий орган и немного сжала его.

— Готов?..

— Да!.. — быстро отозвался он, и Роксана без дальнейших колебаний наклонилась и поцеловала кончик. Её язык сделал несколько кругов по головке, и во рту остался его мускусный вкус. Затем она полностью взяла в рот головку и начала сосать, опираясь руками на его колени.

Свободной рукой Мегамозг сжал в кулак простыни и начал двигать бёдрами по направлению к лицу Роксаны. Вторую руку он снова запустил ей в волосы, и в тот же миг почувствовал, как её пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена, слегка сжали его и начали двигаться по всей длине вверх и вниз. Каждый мускул в его теле казался теперь натянутой струной.

— Ох, Роксана...

Роксане было более чем приятно услышать своё имя, вырывающееся из его уст с таким вожделением, она не могла противиться искушению и полностью взяла в рот член.

Её губы прижались к основанию, она издавала громкие среди тишины комнаты сосущие звуки, чем всё больше сводила Мегамозга с ума.

Он прижал её голову ближе, приподнял бёдра к её рту. Внезапно в ушах зазвенело, глаза закатились, и Мегамозг сильно вздрогнул под ней. Он кончил, наполняя её рот горячими густыми белыми струями. Он смутился и хотел отстраниться, но Роксана сжала руки на его бёдрах, до последнего заглатывая сперму.

— О, Роксана... — Мегамозг смог лишь снова простонать её имя.

Роксана лениво подползла к нему и легла сверху, переплетая свои ноги с его, и прижалась к его губам. Смесь их вкусов ощущалась лучше, чем он мог себе представить: её нежный аромат и его — солоноватый. Это сводило с ума.

Их языки сплелись в борьбе за превосходство, пока оба не сдались и просто не начали наслаждаться поцелуем.

— То предложение — насчёт моей злой королевы — всё ещё открыто... — сказал Мегамозг, когда они разомкнули объятия и снова по-дьявольски усмехнулся.

Роксана поймала себя на мысли, что эта идея, в конце концов, не так уж и плоха.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845782/chapters/11101331 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
